


You have a new message

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Confessions, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, answering machine, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2915150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then why did you keep it?” he asks suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, “Why would you possibly want to hold on to a drunken love confession?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have a new message

**Author's Note:**

> It's a drabble. Just something to pass the time while I'm trying to finish three longer fics I'm working on :)

He’d met Derek when they both ended up as the only two men in a women’s study class. They got together after class, talked for a while to find out why they were both there, and found they had a lot in common. Both of them there because of their late mother, Stiles’ mother was someone who’d fought for women’s rights before she became ill, and Derek’s mother used to run a shelter for abused women. They’d bonded over several other things and became fast friends. That was two years ago. Now he was bursting into Derek’s apartment so they could go out for coffee together.

“Are you ready yet?” he shouts from the living room as Derek goes into his bedroom.

“Almost, I just need to put on a clean shirt” he says, Stiles nods, wandering around the living room for a while when Derek walks in again.

“You have a new message” he says, nodding towards the blinking light on his answering machine.

“I don’t” he replies, trying to get to the machine before him. He watches, almost frozen, as he presses the play button and his voice comes out of the little machine.

 

_“Hi there, Derek”_ he sounds drunk, a slight slur in the words as he says them over the machine, “ _I’m so wasted right now”_

There’s a shout behind him, “ _Really bummed you couldn’t make it tonight. That you had to work on your stupid essay. School always gets in the way. You should totally come over and kiss me. Because I’m sort of crazy about you, you know? Like, really crazy about you. Want to have your babies even though it’s biologically impossible crazy about you.”_

There’s a woman giggling behind him and he laughs too, “ _I’m so drunk, seriously! Some liquid courage, right?”_

There’s another shout behind him, someone calling out his name, “ _Got to go, Derek! Love you!”_

 

Derek stands there, frozen in the middle of the room, trying to look anywhere but at him.

“Uhm” Stiles stares at him, scratching the back of his head nervously, “I – I don’t even remember that. Wasn’t that – uhm – four months ago?”

“I think?” he replies with a small voice.

“Why – why did you keep it?” he asks slowly, suddenly looking away as he notices a blush creeping up Derek’s cheeks.

“I – I don’t know” he mutters, turning away and pretending to straighten out some item on his dining table.

“I called you drunk, and confessed my love for you” Stiles says slowly, taking a step closer, “Is – is that why you kept it? Did you think it was funny?”

“What? No” Derek turns around, eyes wide, “No – I – I didn’t keep it to make fun of you!”

“Then _why_ did you keep it?” he asks suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, “Why would you possibly want to hold on to a drunken love confession?”

“Because it’s probably the only love confession I was going to get from you” he replies quietly, biting his lip as he meets Stiles’ gaze, “So – uhm – I kept it.”

“So you want my love confession – because” he squints at Derek, slowly piecing the pieces together, “You - .”

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Derek asks, staring at his feet and shuffling them.

“Hey, it’s only fair” Stiles smirks, “You got my love confession, I deserve one too.”

“You were drunk” Derek sighs, “Didn’t mean anything, right?”

“It meant everything” Stiles says, no hesitation or doubt in his voice, “It meant the world. You think I just said it because I was drunk? Of course not, I’m crazy about you. Have been for almost a year now, ever since you dropped everything to drive me to my dad after he got shot. When I realized how kind you really were. When I met your sister and all I wanted was to hear all those silly stories about you growing up. See your baby pictures and imagine what our babies would look like. I’m crazy about you Derek! About everything! About how you mumble in your sleep, how your eyes are a thousand colors and still one. How you talk about your sister, how you ask me about my dad, about my friends. How you make sure I don’t get cold. Derek, I have three sweaters of you at home because you keep giving them to me!”

“Well – you hardly ever put one on when we go outside” Derek mutters, a smile on his face, “I don’t want you to get sick, I care about you.”

“How much?”

“A lot” he says, taking a step towards him and cupping his face in his hands.

“So – “ Stiles swallows, “Coffee?”

“Coffee can wait” Derek replies, finally leaning in for a long awaited kiss.


End file.
